Naruko
by NaruSasuKiba
Summary: Naruko wants nothing more than to live her life the way she sees fit, but her religious family has other things in mind when they learn of all of the "sinful" activities their baby has been taking apart in.


Naruko hiccuped while wiping lipstick off of her lips and stared at herself in the mirror. Her bloodshot eyes stared back at her and she took in her reflection. Her bruised, mascara covered cheeks, splotchy golden skin, smudged make up, and messy blonde hair scared her. This wasn't the girl she was used to seeing.

Maybe that was the issue.

She wasn't a girl, she was a freak; she was broken, used, and a failure. Her mother had been right when she sent her to the church to have her cleansed and counseled by someone who could properly help her. She should've listened, but it wasn't too late. Her mother told her that I was never too late and she could still repent and be accepted back into the family. They hadn't kicked her out of the house yet, she still had time.

"Naruko can't exist anymore." She murmured.

With a shaky breath the girl began washing her face, scrubbing all the makeup off. She quickly took off the form fitting dress she'd been wearing and unhooked her push up bra. The extra padding she used fell to the floor and she didn't bother to pick it up, she simply kicked it all aside and stared at her nude body in the mirror after today she was going to live her life right. She was going to return to the church, begin going by her given name again, and be the child her family would love and be proud of.

"Naruko is gone, Naruko was a bad, bad girl." She whispered, examining herself in the mirror.

Stumbling into her room she went to her closet, rifling through the back of of it and grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a button down shirt to put on. The girl then got dressed in the clothes and walked over to her full length mirror, examining herself and smiling, "That's better, that's better." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Tears welled in the petite girl's eyes, but she blinked them away and quickly grabbed a scrunchie and pulled her long curls back into a ponytail. She was going to have to cut her hair later, that much she knew. If she was going to be a good child she needed to look the part. With one last look in the mirror she opened her bedroom door and marched down the steps into the living room where her family was watching television. The entire Uzumaki-Namikaze clan turned to look at its youngest member in complete shock and disbelief.

"Mommy I'm ready to stop being a sinner and come back to you and the church. I'm sorry I allowed the devil to lead me astray." Naruko said, her eyes filling with tears once again.

Kushina Uzumaki looked at her baby in awe, a smile coming to her face and tears coming to her eyes. She stood and walked over to her youngest and enveloped the weeping child into a hug, "I knew my Naruto would come back to me. Don't worry baby we're going to get you through your sin don't you worry."

Naruto nodded, hugging his mother back, "Thank you mommy."

* * *

><p>"So you want us to re-enroll Naruko as Naruto?" Tsunade Senju, the registrar at Konoha High School questioned, her eyebrow raised. "We allow students to go by whatever gender identity they see fit, but don't you think this will cause problems?"<p>

Kushina gave the woman a tight lipped smile and blinked rapidly, trying to hold her composure as she questioned her and her son's decision. She patted Naruto's thigh and laughed softly, "Naru has decided to stop all of this foolishness and be who The Lord wants him to be. It's only right that he be called Naruto by his teachers, and be recognized as a male."

"Yes but...have you talked to a counselor or someone first? It's very rare that someone does this." Tsunade said, waiting for Naruto to speak up. "This could cause dysphoria or..."

"Exactly how many mentally ill children do you have in this school ma'am?"

Tsunade raised a manicured eyebrow, "We have a program for students with cognitive and behavioral disorders that serves about thirty kids, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I mean children with this...gender issue? You make it seem as though it's a regular thing for you to enroll students based on their 'identity' rather than what they actually are." Kushina paused and her smile widened,"No matter, Our church counselor was happy to help Naruto on his road to recovery isn't that right honey?" Kushina asked, glancing over at her son.

Naruto nodded and ran his fingers through his short, blonde hair. Tsunade sighed and pulled some paperwork out of her desk and sat it in front of Kushina and Naruto. "You don't have to re-enroll him, just complete a name change form and we'll correct all the teacher's rosters."

"Thank you so much, we'll be seeing you." Kushina smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room, Naruto reluctantly trailing behind her.

"Naruko, what is this about?" Tsunade asked, before the boy got out of the door.

"My name is Naruto, Tsunade and this isn't about anything. I realized what I was doing is wrong and I'm correcting my behavior." He said, turning and following his mother into the hallway.

Naruto kissed his mother goodbye and watched her walk out of the front doors of the school, then turned and took a deep breath. He was essentially starting all over again. He'd started dressing as a girl when he was in middle school; packing his sister's clothing in his book bag and changing when he got to school. It wasn't until he got to high school that he changed his name and began having people refer to him using feminine pronouns. He lost a good part of people in his life that year including family members.

He wondered if he would get them back now.

Part of him wanted to skip the rest of the day. Why his mother wouldn't let him transfer schools was beyond him, though he figured it had something to do with punishment. For three years he spent his life as a girl and now all of a sudden he was a boy. There was no doubt the bullying would be worse than what it already was. His mother knew that and she was going to allow him to be bullied as punishment for bringing shame to the family. She hadn't told him that, but he already knew how she was.

With a sigh, Naruto walked down the hall to his first class, his heart pounding in his chest. He tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack and walked into the classroom, sitting in the back where no one would notice him. He was a little early so he pulled out his cell phone and smiled a little at the picture of Naruko and her boyfriend on his lock screen. Biting his lip, he unlocked his phone, quickly putting in the passcode and began deleting pictures of Cassie, which took him a while considering she took up most of the photo album. "You can't exist anymore." He whispered.

Noise and chatter erupted in the classroom and Naruto looked up, watching in slight sadness as his classmates came in. They came in groups of three or four but they all talked about the same thing; the party that passed weekend. Naruto buried himself deeper in his seat and kept his eyes on his phone, not daring to look up and have anyone recognize him.

"Have any of you talked to Naruko? She isn't answering my texts."

Naruto glanced up quickly and saw Sakura looking at her phone, her brow furrowed. "No, she left Kiba's party on Saturday and no one's heard from her since." Ino frowned.

"I hope she's okay...if she was missing or something her parents would've said something right?" Sakura questioned, biting her bottom lip.

A small, mousy little girl named, Hinata spoke up, a confused look on her face, "H-has anyone even met her parents?"

All of the girls shook their heads when they realized they hadn't. "Let me try to call her." Sakura said, "Class doesn't start for another ten minutes, Kakashi-sensei won't mind."

Naruto looked down at his phone and watched it vibrate in his hands, Sakura's name followed by three heart emojis flashed across his screen. He quickly pressed decline and sighed, slipping his phone into his bag.

"She didn't answer...I'm gonna go to Tsunade, Naruko always talks to her maybe she knows something."

Hinata nodded, "We'll cover for you."

Naruto quickly pulled his phone out and unlocked it then opened his text messages. He sent Sakura a text telling her that 'she' was okay and not to look for 'her'. He slid his phone back into his bag and watched as everyone took their seats. He waited for Sakura to come back, but she didn't and he hoped she hadn't asked Tsunade anything. He really hoped Tsunade didn't say anything.

"Good morning class, I take it everyone had a good weekend."

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the class and their teacher, Kakashi-sensei grinned at the response. "Sorry, I'm a little late though. I had to help a little old woman cross the street this morning." Kakashi grinned brightly while sweatdrops filled the class. "Alright then, let's get to calling roll."

As he read through the list, Naurto listened hoping they already changed the roll. He doubted it, he put in the request not fifteen minutes before class started there was no way they printed eight new class rolls for all of his teachers.

"Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Silence.

Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed. He didn't know whether he should say anything.

"Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Kakashi-sensei frowned and marked the girl absent, she then looked around the class to make sure and her eyes landed on Naruto, whose eyes were still closed. "Excuse me? You in the back."

Everyone turned to him and he opened his eyes to see the entire class looking at him. Naruto bit his lip, "Yes?" He questioned softly.

"Are you new? What's your name?" Kakashi questioned, looking at his roster to see if a new name were printed on it.

The blonde cleared his throat, attempting to make it sound deeper than it usually did, "Naruto."

"Naruto what?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze..." He muttered.

Kakashi nodded, "Oh...oh."

It wasn't a secret that Naruko was transgender, most the students at Freedom Park High School attended the same middle school and knew that Naruko used to go by Naruto. A few teachers were aware because they had to keep an eye on certain students because of bullies targeting them.

"Well, Naruto you don't have to sit back there, you can sit in your regular seat."

And just like that, **_those that didn't know, knew._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note;<strong>_

_**So, this is my first ever fanfiction T^T I'm terrible sorry if its absolutely horrible . I just wanted to try out writing this and see who would like it (probably no one) buuuuuuut yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. Good and bad critism is welcomed.**_


End file.
